Cutting The Cord To Life
by hlou14
Summary: By the way, this is not about a musical, but the lyrics of Human by The Killers. About a man on the journey to death, departing his nearest and dearest...not meaning his family. Liste to the song to find the prt I'm referring to...Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Cutting The Cord To Life

"Pay my respects to grace and virtue,  
Send my condolences to good,  
Give my regards to soul and romance,  
They always did the best they could,  
And so long to devotion,  
You taught me everything I know..."

"Close your eyes, clear your heart...cut the cord"

The bright light of life was fading, slowly but ever so surely. eath was enveloping him gradually like a blanket of delicate darkness.  
Grace stood there, in all her elegance, as a single tear rolling down her cheek as Man journeyed down the street of life, preparing himself for the transition to the many places after life. But even thought she was upset, Grace stood tall in her highly respectable self, like a proud mother watching her son move on to a new chapter in his existence.  
Moving steadily along his path, Man passed Virtue and remembered her goodness to him over the many years. Beautiful Virtue saw this event as a passing on, a different section of being, of existeing- a positive change. Her infectious smile spread across her face like butter on bread, brightened the otherwise sorrowful street, creating an unexplainable warmth that would last forver, though this was to be the last time that Man would ever experience this warmth.  
The next that stood surveying his journey was Good, her face a picture of sorrow. In contrary to her name, Good's presence cast a bleak air of what was to come over Man's steady progression. But although she was upset that he was leaving her, Good wished Man no harm as he went on his way.  
The light was fading faster as he moved yet further along the street. Soul, who had accompanied Man for the whole of his life, would now have to depart from him as he moved yet closer to the end of his path. But Man, whose precious soul must depart him, seemed sincerly serene, at peace almost, for fear of death in his dark, hooded cloak had left him, along with his soul.  
Progressing further down his path, Man passed Romance; the most beautiful yet the most devastatingly heartbreaking of them all. She stood there, stunning, calmly observing Man pass, oblivious to the pain her beauty caused him. At Romance, Man lingered longingly, hoping for her reassurance that all would be safe where he was going- wherever that may be. At that moment, Man's emotion overpowered his will to stay strong and silent tears escaped from beneath his closed eyelids, causing his eyes (when open) to shine with his steady movement.  
Death.  
The sole sinister word that echoed around the street.  
But no matter how loud it could sound, Man was sure that his final companion would bee with him, her care and friendship irrevocable.  
Devotion, her skin and face glowing with pride, came forward to greet Man as he moved onward to the final stage in his journey. The air was cold now, piercing his weak heart as the light faded. Nevertheless, Devotion wrapped her comforting arms around Man's fragile frame, clutching him to her warmth, preparing him, relieving his worries, allowing him to move on untroubled. When she released him, Devotion seemed to sparkle in her pirde, her delight at Man's life.  
This was the end.  
Man's feet brushed softky the gound as he moved onward to his final destination. But hough his face showed no emotion, a blank canvas, untouched, Man was finally at peace with his mind. He could now move on undisturbed and pleasantly calm; the only time in his life he had ever felt like this.  
Now here he was- the end of the road, the last stop of the journey, the end of the line. His life was coming to a close and his emotions lay still. Man strode up to the end of the path, unknown to what lay ahead, yet extraordinarily peaceful. He was done. Man was over.  
He closed his, cleared his barely beating heart and cut the everlasting cord...to life.


	2. Removal of this story, thankyou

To the very few of you that ever read this beginning (can I even call it that?) of a story, I thank you greatly, but I have decided to remove this from this website.

Unfortunately, it will not be available on any other websites.

I have decided to do this because I am currently wanting to go through a transformation on this site (starting with my pen name - was MrsPianoMan), including writing and posting more stories, be they OSs or full blown novels.

Thankyou. :) 


End file.
